This invention relates to a new and improved means and method for simply and effectively setting and maintaining a predetermined projected relation of a piston rod of a gas strut or like device with reference to the cylinder unit of which it forms a part. As contrasted to the prior art devices applied for similar purpose, embodiments of the present invention are simpler to fabricate, more efficient and satisfactory in use, positive as to their function, more readily adaptable to a wide variety of applications and maintenance free. Preferred embodiments are durable, simplistic, one piece structures which are inexpensive and easily applied and readily understood by the most untutored of purchasers.
In their most advantageous usage embodiments of the present invention applied to those gas struts and like devices intended to support hatchback and rear deck closure panels, trunk lids and hoods of automotive vehicles in the open condition are capable of minimizing and even eliminating the occurrence of many accidents and injuries that have taken place on unexpected failure of the fluid pressure upon which such devices depend for their intended function.
It should be self-evident from the detailed illustration of a preferred embodiment of the invention which follows that the above enumerated improvements solve and eliminate a number of problems which have existed in the prior art to which the invention relates.
The only prior art within the knowledge of the present inventor or those contributing to this disclosure is represented by the content of the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,210 Thomas, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,656 Hughes, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,825 Wood, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,867 Fricko, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,779 Moelders.